


(PODFIC) Something Missing

by Thorki Pitch Hitter (gamerwoman3d)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Book, Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Complete, Domestic Fluff, Embedded Audio, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Presents, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, audiofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerwoman3d/pseuds/Thorki%20Pitch%20Hitter
Summary: The Bifrost closes every Christmas so that a certain Norse deity may perform some Christmas Miracles.  Thor and Loki wake up late, and are stuck with each other's company on Midgard through the entirety of the holiday.





	(PODFIC) Something Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crinklefries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something Missing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409776) by [Thorki Pitch Hitter (gamerwoman3d)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerwoman3d/pseuds/Thorki%20Pitch%20Hitter). 



Original Publication: 2019-01-13 at https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409776  
This is a completed work.

[Download From Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Kw89RlQ7yExSJvsiBAyRyZmXpaCAupHs/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
